Update:Tied Up With a String!
https://web.archive.org/web/20110724221235/furcadia.com/update We have Holiday Surprises for you all! Our new Programmers, Farrier and Ryhn along with Felorin, Talzhemir, Emerald Flame, Gar, Kaeliny'Fiae, Tiggerbaby and many others have been working very hard to bring you an awesome update! This will be the first forced client update without the Fox and the new programmers are doing a wonderful job! We hadn't mentioned it before because we weren't sure we'd get it done in time. We hope to bring this to you sometime in the next few days! Without further ado, here are some shiny new toys for you! Update 28 New Avatars: *Noble Rodents: Avatar by Tiggerbaby, Portraits by Aries *Noble Hyoomans: Avatar by Tiggerbaby, Portraits by Kaeliny'Fiae *Panooki Ferian: Avatar by Tiggerbaby, Portraits by Tiponya *Naga Mythical (To be released in January): Avatar by Rat the Unloved and Kaeliny'Fiae, portraits by Talzhemir, and magic effect by Graphite. New Features: *'String DS:' This is one of the most eagerly awaited and often requested features in Furcadia!!! Yes, this means that you can capture text that people say in your dreams then manipulate that text in variables and even save it off into your PhoenixSpeak! We are talking about high score lists, character sheets, dynamic signs, bulletin boards, message systems, comment boxes and so much more! This is a leap in DS almost as big as patches were to art in Furcadia! Thanks Felorin! A full list of new commands is listed at the bottom. *'Animated Portraits (Client support):' Here's a highly requested feature that we had ready for the 32-bit update, but Ryhn modified it so we can use it now. It may take a week or so before the web interface is ready for uploading but you can start making art! Up to 50 frame animated portraits will be possible using KitterSpeak! These will require a special portrait space to work. *'Portrait Levels (Client Support):' Yes, you will be able to wear your slightly juicier portraits soon! As soon as Ryhn gets the web side completed, you will be able to upload new portraits and instead of getting rejected if they don't meet a T+ Standard, they will just be upgraded to M16+ or A18+! You will only be able to see portraits that meet the dream standard you are in or lower. *'New Dream Standard: '''A18+ is our newest dream standard and M16+ has been modified! Hawthorn and D2D will remain M16+ for violence and rough language. FurN will change to the new A18+ Standard for sexual content. The standards page will be updated soon with the changes for you to read over. *'Dynamic Avatars: 'This is a big one! This will allow us to add new avatars without a client update. Doesn't sound like much, but this means that we can maintain a steady enough income by releasing new avatars. Now the programmers can concentrait on working on the big, new updates we are all waiting for! Thanks for making this Farrier! *'Dream Bookmarks: 'Many have asked for this and we wanted it too! Now you can use Pounce to bookmark your favorite dreams, add notes about them and jump to them with just a click! At some point you will even be able to see in Pounce if the dream is uploaded or not! *'Adult News Channel: 'We've been trying to find a way to do this one for ages! Now we can do news announcements that can only be seen in the M16+ and above dreams and main maps. This also allows players to announce their adult events too! *'Event Beekin Support: 'The new Event Beekins have already been bringing you many fun events. Now we've added in an area for them in Naia and given them their own channel to make holding those events for all of you easier! *'Graphic Changes: 'Added new Gryffe (Kaeliny'Fiae) and Furling (Safiye) laying possitions and a new Magic button for mythicals. *'Various Bug Fixes: '''As always there's a whole bunch of bugs found by our awesome Bugge Hunters that are fixed for the update! This includes making the Dream Packages DS limits work up to 12,000 lines. New DragonSpeak Lines: (1:73) and message ~ matches the triggering furre's name, (1:74) and message ~ matches message ~, (1:75) and message ~ contains {...} somewhere within it, (1:76) and the length of message ~ is greater than #, (1:77) and the length of message ~ is equal to #, (1:173) and message ~ does not match the triggering furre's name, (1:174) and message ~ does not match message ~, (1:175) and message ~ does not contain {...} anywhere within it, (1:176) and the length of message ~ is less than #, (1:177) and the length of message ~ is not equal to #, (5:52) make any furre present unable to join and summon. (5:53) allow any furre present to join and summon again. (5:54) make any furre present unable to lead and follow. (5:55) allow any furre present to lead and follow again. (5:250) set message ~ to {...}. (5:251) copy message ~ onto message ~. (5:252) set message ~ to the triggering furre's name. (5:253) set message ~ to today's date. (5:254) set message ~ to the current time (in Furcadia Standard Time). (5:255) set message ~ to what the triggering furre just said or emoted. (5:256) reverse message ~ from forwards to backwards. (5:257) take message ~ and add {...} onto the end of it. (5:258) take message ~ and add message ~ onto the end of it. (5:270) chop off the end of message ~, leaving just the first # characters of it still there. (5:271) chop off the beginning of message ~, leaving just the last # characters of it still there. (5:272) set message ~ to be the portion of message ~ from position # to position #. (5:273) chop off the end of message ~, removing the last # characters of it. (5:274) chop off the beginning of message ~, removing the first # characters of it. (5:275) use message ~ as an array, and copy entry # of it into message ~. (5:276) use message ~ as an array, and set entry # of it to {...}. (5:277) remove the first word from message ~ and put it in message ~. (5:278) remove the first # copies of {...} from message ~. New PhoenixSpeak Lines: (5:603) memorize that the PhoenixSpeak info {...} about the triggering furre will now be {...}. (5:604) memorize that the PhoenixSpeak info {...} about the furre named {...} will now be {...}. (5:605) memorize that the PhoenixSpeak info {...} about this dream will now be {...}. (5:613) remember the PhoenixSpeak info {...} about the triggering furre, and put it in message ~. (5:614) remember the PhoenixSpeak info {...} about the furre named {...}, and put it in message ~. (5:615) remember the PhoenixSpeak info {...} about this dream, and put it in message ~. (5:880) forget all PhoenixSpeak info about furres that haven't been used in # days # hours # minutes # seconds. Category:Updates